Ventrixorcist
by Five Falling Star
Summary: "Kau itu gadis kecil macam apa, masih berbincang dengan boneka bodoh seperti itu?" Huh! apa maksudnya memanggilku gadis! "Maafkan dukun ini, hyung, dia memang menyebalkan. Terlalu banyak bergaul dengan jin membuat kelakuannya seperti iblis!" Boneka Ventriloquis dan boneka voodoo milik seorang Exorcist… pasangan yang serasi, ya? APA KAU GILA! HunHong/JongKi FTISLAND


**Title: VENTRIXORCIST**

**Author: Jung Ok Ja**

**Genre: Yaoi, Family, Romance**

**Lenght: Oneshoot**

**Casts: Lee Hongki (FT Island), Choi Jonghun (FT Island), Choi Jongshin (OC)**

**First Publish : **June 30, 2012 at 1:55am

(All Hongki PoV)

VENTRIXORCIST

Pertama kali melihatnya, aku pikir ia seorang yang baik dan lembut hati. Tidak semua namja seusianya mau mengantarkan namdongsaengnya jalan-jalan seperti itu. Apalagi menungguinya hingga selesai menonton pertunjukkan Ventriloquis. Tapi... Oh, baiklah. Masalah kebaikan, ia memang begitu. Tapi dalam hal kelembutan hati- errr... Aku sempat menyesal berpikir ia seperti itu. Sama sekali salah!

"Kau itu gadis kecil macam apa, masih berbincang dengan boneka bodoh seperti itu? Apa kau gila?"

"Hyung! Kau jahat sekali! Maafkan dukun ini, hyung, dia memang menyebalkan. Terlalu banyak bergaul dengan jin membuat kelakuannya seperti iblis!"

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa, Jongshin." sahutku mencoba sabar.

See? Namdongsaengnya sendiri saja berkata seperti itu.

"Cih! Ya! Jongshin-ah, bokong besarnya mengingatkanku pada Eomma di rumah. Ayo kita pulang. Jangan lama-lama berbincang dengannya, kau bisa tertular penyakit gila!"

Bo-bokong besar?!

Kurang ajar! Mulut macam apa itu bisa berkata kotor seperti itu?! Namja tak punya otak!

"Hee! Hyung! Nanti dulu! Aku belum mau pulang!"

"Pulang!" ia bersikeras. Menyeret kerah kemeja bagian belakang Jongshin dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Tak peduli bocah tampan itu terseret tertatih di belakangnya. Benar-benar kasar!

"Jonghun hyung, lepaskan aku! Aaargh! Ho-Hongki hyung, Annyeong~" seru Jongshin akhirnya. Bocah malang.

"Annyeong..." sahutku, tersenyum menahan gusar. "semoga panjang umur, Jongshin-ah..."

Sanggar Ventriloquis kami rutin melakukan pertunjukkan setiap akhir pekan. Dan Choi Jongshin, adalah anak paling rajin menonton pertunjukkan kami. Bocah yang tampan dan menyenangkan. Aku suka sekali melihat ekspresi penasarannya tiap kali aku berkisah dengan bonekaku. Kedua matanya berbinar antusias. Hahaha sangat tampan. Mirip seperti hyungnya.

Eh? Kalian bilang aku plin-plan?

Hey, tidak benar. Choi Jonghun memang tampan. Itu benar! Yah... Soal dia menyebalkan, itu masalah lain. Tapi... Ya! Kau pasti akan setuju jika melihatnya secara langsung!

Kau akan terkesima dengan hidung mancungnya yang indah. Bibirnya yang merah dan rahangnya dan dagunya yang lancip. Sepasang alis tajam yang membingkai mata kelamnya juga sangat luar biasa, pusat segala pesonanya. Kau akan terpaku. Terdiam. Merasakan kebodohan yang membuat pipimu panas dan memerah.

Aku?

Tidak! Hahaha! Tidak mungkin, aku tidak seperti itu! Aku kan hanya menceritakannya kepadamu! Mana mungkin aku-

"Ya! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, bodoh?! Lihat air liurmu itu! Aish..."

"Eh? O-oh! Jonghun! Ma-Mana Jongshin?"

"Sakit!"

"Mwoya?! Sakit apa? Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

"Mana ada orang sakit baik-baik saja?! Bodoh..."

Ahh... Suara itu. Sebenarnya sangat indah. Lembut dan hangat. Andai saja tak bicara ketus, aku pasti akan terlelap tiap kali mendengar suara halusnya.

"Lalu... Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Ingin bertemu atasanmu."

Aku mengerutkan keningku heran. Atasanku? Untuk apa?

"Jongshin tertarik untuk belajar Ventriloquis. Sanggar kalian mengadakan kursus juga bukan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu mengantar Jonghun menemui Sajangnim. Mereka berbincang dan tak menyangka ia bisa bicara sesopan itu dengan Sajangnim. Hey... Lihat wajah senyumnya itu. Menenangkan sekali... Tapi kenapa ia selalu bicara ketus padaku?!

"Aku akan mengirim nona Younghee untuk mengajari dongsaengmu." ujar Sajangnim, tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku ingin dia." Jonghun menunjukku tiba-tiba. Membuatku kaget.

Eh?

"Aku?" bingung, aku menunjuk hidungku sendiri. Meyakinkan bahwa memang aku yang Jonghun maksud.

"Ne. Aku ingin dia yang mengajar dongsaengku."

"Hm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Hongki-ya, kau pergilah bersamanya ne?"

Jonghun mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, seolah berkata 'ayo-tunggu-apa-lagi'.

"Sajangnim~" oh, tidak! Yang benar saja. Ikut dengan orang menyebalkan sepertinya ini?

"Pergilah."

"Ayo cepat!" seru Jonghun tak sabar.

Mau tak mau aku menurut. Mana mungkin aku menolak perintah Sajangnim. Huh... Mengajar Jongshin tidak masalah. Tapi menghadapi Jonghun yang bermulut kasar... Apa aku bisa tahan? Entahlah.

"Jangan pikir aku yang menginginkanmu untuk mengajari Jongshin!" ujar Jonghun tiba-tiba di tengah kesunyian perjalanan kami ke rumahnya. Aku mengerutkan kening heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia bicara seerti itu?

"Kau yang paling dekat dengan Jongshin. Aku tak ingin orang asing datang ke rumah kami!" tambahnya lirih.

Apa-apaan sih orang ini? Aneh.

"Jonghun-ah."

"Apa?!"

"Aku kan tidak bertanya..." aku tercengir iseng, berniat menggodanya.

Wajahnya merah padam. Mengerling galak ke arahku sekilas.

"I-Itu karena kulihat wajahmu tak terima!"

Ee? Perasaanku saja atau ia memang tergagap mendengar kalimatku barusan? Oh! Sepertinya aku mendengar nada berdalih tadi! Hahahahah! Tampangnya menggelikan!

"Jonghun-ah..."

"Apa lagi?!"

"Yang kau bilang tadi... Apa artinya aku bukan orang asing lagi bagimu?"

Skakmat!

Jonghun mendelik kaget. Wajahnya makin memerah. Ia menatapku dengan sinar mata yang multitafsir. Ngeri? Geram? Atau terkejut karena tertangkap basah?

"I-itu... Itu karena-"

"Hahaha!" tak tahan aku melihat ekspresi tak berkutiknya. Menggelikan!

Alasannya habis. Ia hanya tergagap tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Wajahnya nyaris matang karena malu kutertawakan.

"Aku anggap kau sudah menganggapku teman baik. Itu membuatku begitu lega, Jonghun-ah."

Kami sampai, dan Jongshin menyambutku dengan senang. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Namun wajah riangnya begitu menyenangkan.

"Huaaa! Jonghun hyung membawa Hongki hyung! Aaaa! Senangnya! Kau memang Appa yang pengertian!"

"Appa?" aku mengerutkan kening. Bingung. Bukankah Jonghun itu hyungnya?

"Eomma bilang, setelah Appa tiada, Jonghun hyung lah yang harus menggantikan peran Appa. Hehehe. Dia hebat kan, Hongki hyung?"

Aku tertegun. Melirik sekilas ke arah Jonghun yang terdiam. Samar, namun aku yakin wajah sombong itu kini sedikit berkabut. Mata kelamnya yang angkuh meredup.

Ada apa?

"Berisik..." Jonghun melengos. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa bicara lagi. Aku sedikit heran ia tak membentak lagi.

"Hyung!"

"Eh? Oh... Ne?"

"Ayo ajari aku bicara dengan suara perut!"

"Oke, Jongshin! Kita latihan sekarang!"

Apa pun yang terjadi pada Jonghun, aku yakin itu yang membuatnya bersikap sekasar itu sekarang...

"Hey! Tuan dukun sudah pulang!" seru Jongshin saat melihat Jonghun masuk rumah dengan wajah lelahnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku datang ke rumah Jongshin. Di luar jadwal? Yah... Jongshin selalu kesepian di rumah tanpa Eommanya yang sibuk bekerja. Single parent yang sibuk, sementara Jonghun juga enggan menemani Jongshin yang malang.

"Bocah cerewet..." sahutnya acuh. Terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan kami.

"Siapa dia, Jongshin? Dia itu dukun. Eh? Dukun? Ya! Dukun jahat. Hati-hati dengannya. Kalau dekat-dekat, ia bisa menyihirmu menjadi kodok. Wah! Seram sekali!" celoteh Jongshin dengan boneka Ventriloquisnya. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Terlebih saat Jonghun menautkan sepasang alis tebalnya karena kesal. Ia menatap kami marah.

"Aku bukan dukun! Aku seorang Exorcist! Err- wannabe..."

"Diam, Jongchan! Dukun marah! Ia bisa menyihirmu jadi kodok!"

"Hey, instruktur! Ajari muridmu itu untuk tidak mengganggu orang lain yang sedang kelelahan!"

Huft...

Lagi-lagi aku dihadapkan oleh pertengkaran Choi bersaudara ini. Mengesalkan. Kapan sih kakek-kakek ini mau mengalah sedikit saja? Seperti tidak tahu tingkah anak kecil saja.

"Jongshin, hentikan. Hyungmu lelah, jangan mengganggunya."

"Heee... Dia itu iri, hyung, karena bonekanya tak bisa bicara."

"Eh? Jonghun, kau juga main boneka?" Aku mengangkat alisku heran.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan orang gila seperti kalian yang bercakap-cakap dengan boneka bodoh tak berguna seperti itu! Bonekaku jauh lebih canggih daripada milik kalian!"

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan, hyung? Jonghun hyung juga bermain boneka. Hahaha. Tingkahnya sok mengejek, tapi dia sendiri-"

"Bonekaku tak sama dengan benda yang kalian mainkan itu! Jangan sampai aku mempraktekkannya pada kalian! Kalian akan menyesal!" serunya gusar.

"Tidak takut! Wee!" bukannya diam, Jongshin malah menantang. Meleletkan lidahnya mengejek. Kulihat Jonghun mendengus marah. Wajahnya merah padam, seolah-olah kepalanya meniupkan uap panas ke udara.

"Kalian akan menyesal!"

Jonghun membuka tas selempangnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari sama. Boneka. Tidak terlalu besar, hanya satu kepalan tangan. Dan-

I-itu-

"Bo-Boneka voodoo?!" seruku tak percaya. Hey! Jadi inikah sebabnya Jongshin selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan dukun?! Mengerikan sekali!

Aku pernah mendengar tentang Exorcist. Mereka adalah orang pilihan gereja yang mengurusi masalah gaib. Orang kerasukan dan semacamnya. Tapi aku tak tahu mereka juga melakukan praktik voodoo? Ah! Jonghun bukan exorrcist! Dia cenayang! Dukun!

Jonghun menyeringai. Duduk di hadapan kami dan mulai merapalkan sesuatu yang aku rasa adalah mantra. Hey! Apa yang mau dilakukannya?!

"Aduh! Hahahah!" Jongshin terlonjak kaget. Terbahak tiba-tiba sambil memegangi perutnya. Mataku membulat saat melihat tangan Jonghun yang memainkan bonekanya. Wajah tampannya menyeringai seram.

"Aw! Aduh sakit! Aduh!" kini Jongshin mengaduh. Jonghun memelintir kaki boneka sekenanya.

"Jonghun! Hentikan! Kau menyakiti adikmu! Hey! Kau jahat sekali!"

"Sekarang kau lihat sendiri bukan? Jangan main-main denganku. Aku bisa saja mematahkan lehermu kapan saja!" ancam Jonghun membuatku merinding.

Jongshin meringis kesakitan, "sudah kubilang, dia itu dukun! Orang bodoh yang bermain-main dengan roh!"

"Exorcist!" ralat Jonghun sebal. "ehm... exorcist wannabe... sebenarnya."

"Hongki hyung, lihat kan? Dia itu begitu menyedihkan, tak punya teman. Hanya bermain dengan setan-setan aneh sepanjang hari. Tak pernah bermain, hanya melakukan ritual-ritual bodoh di kamarnya!" tampaknya Jongshin kesal karena dipermainkan oleh Jonghun. Alisnya bertaut kesal. Nyaris sama, Jonghun pun terbakar amarah mendengar kata-kata Jongshin.

"Diam kau, bodoh! Aku tidak-"

"Kau namja menyedihkan! Bermain-main dengan dunia roh! Memangnya itu bagus apa?! Kau tidak lihat semua orang menjauhimu karena kau aneh?! Orang bodoh mana yang dengan tololnya mencari-cari roh manusia yang sudah mati?! Kau pikir kau bisa bertemu dengan Appa, ha?!"

"Jongshin! Jangan ungkit masalah itu!" nada tinggi yang menyeramkan. Sungguh! Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang melihat mata Jonghun yang memerah. Tangan kekarnya merengut lengan Jongshin kasar.

"Jongshin, jangan membuat Jonghun marah. Sudah... Sudah cukup, jangan berkelahi lagi. Jonghun, lepaskan adikmu. Kau menyakitinya!"

Di tengah genggaman Jonghun, Jongshin meringis. "Appa sudah mati! Dia takkan kembali! Dia sudah pergi! Semua orang tahu itu! Orang mati tidak akan kembali lagi! Appa sudah mati dan tidak akan datang menemui lagi! Appa-"

PLAK!

"JONGHUN!" Aku terbelalak kaget, menutup mulutku tak percaya. "apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hyu-Hyung..." Jongshin terperangah. Memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Matanya nanar menatap hyungnya yang terdiam, tak kalah shock. Hey! Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak melukai adiknya?!

"Jongshin... Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mendekati Jongshin, melihat keadaannya. Pukulan Jonghun cukup keras. Dan- oh tidak... Ia terluka.

"Jongshin, kau terluka... Sini, biari aku oba-"

"Kau jahat, hyung!" mengabaikan perkataanku, Jongshin segera berlari ke kamarnya. Dari kejauhan bisa kudengar bantingan pintu yang keras.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tuhan! Masalah apalagi ini?

"Jonghun-ah..."

Jonghun membuang muka. Menghindari tatapanku. Bisa kulihat ia sedikit bergetar. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Jonghun-ah, kau tidak apa?" entah mengapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tahu ia tak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku tahu ia menyesal. Dan kini pun aku bisa melihat sinar mata redupnya itu. Sorot mata sendu yang sama seperti saat itu.

"Jonghun-ah..."

Tak peduli, Jonghun beranjak pergi. Masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Ah... Kenapa aku harus berada di situasi seperti ini?

Tok-Tok-Tok

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku mengetuk pintu kamar Jonghun. Tapi belum juga ada jawaban. Kini aku yakin mereka bersaudara. Ketika marah, mereka sama-sama diam.

Aku sudah menemui Jongshin tadi. Mengobati lukanya. Tapi bocah itu hanya diam. Mendengarkan nasihatku sambil sesekali sesegukan, mengusap air matanya. Sakit, kesal, dan mungkin juga mulai merasa bersalah. Tangisnya makin kencang saat aku meyakinkannya bahwa Jonghun tak membencinya. Saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Jonghun sangat menyayanginya. Tapi Jongshin tak menjawab apa pun. Hanya meraung-raung sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai bengkak.

Dan kini hyungnya?

Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan untuk menghibur bocah sebesar ini?

"Jonghun-ah... Boleh aku masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Yah... Dia tak akan mau membukakan pintunya untukku. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, kuputar kenop pintu.

"Pintunya tidak terkunci... Aku masuk..."

"Masuk saja kalau kau mau mati!"

"Cepat atau lambat aku akan mati, tak peduli bagaimana caranya." sahutku cuek.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar Jonghun. Gelap. Tak ada penerangan. Dan bau ini... Entah bau bunga atau dupa. Bau aneh, dan rasanya tidak nyaman.

"Boleh kunyalakan lampu?"

"Tidak!"

Apa peduliku? Kunyalakan lampu dan ruangan menjadi terang. Kulihat Jonghun duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang aku tahu semula ia tengah mengawasi kehadiranku. Sekilas bisa aku lihat matanya yang merah.

Dia menangis?

"Heee... Altar hitam... Kau ini benar-benar dukun- exportir profesional ya?"

"Exorcist..." ralatnya dengan suara parau. "bodoh..."

"Apa itu Exorcist?" tanyaku sok polos. Aish... aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Jonghun saja agar terdengar keren. Faktanya ia tetap saja cenayang.

Jonghun terdiam sejenak. Masih enggan menatapku.

"Dukun ya?"

Diam. Tak ada jawaban, dan aku mulai sibuk melihat peralatan kleniknya. Hey... Kini aku tahu mengapa Jongshin berkata seperti itu. Hobby nya ini memang sangat aneh. Mengerikan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan dengan alat-alat seperti ini? Apa kau bisa-"

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongshin?" tanyanya lirih. Nada ragu yang sedikit khawatir terdengar jelas disana.

"Eh?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Jonghun mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang sembab menatapku, menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Aku tersenyum. Mengangguk. "Ia baik-baik saja."

Jonghun mengangguk-angguk. Kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut.

"Aku mendengarnya menangis tadi..." ujarnya lirih.

"Ya... Sah-sah saja menangis saat kau marah ataupun sedih... Hal yang wajar." sahutku sambil beringsut mendekatinya. "begitu juga denganmu... Tak ada salahnya menangis saat kau memang sedang sedih..."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Jonghun-ah..."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Jangan sok tahu! Kau tak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi ak-"

"Aku akan mengerti!" potongku kemudian. "aku pasti bisa mengerti jika kau mau terbuka padaku..."

Diam. Tak ada lagi sentakan kasar. Sepi mengitari kami. Canggung. Aku jadi sedikit gentar, sepertinya aku salah bicara. Namun kemudian kulihat kepalanya bergerak sedemikian rupa, menggosok wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. Menghapus air matanya disana.

"Kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja..." bisiknya lirih. Ia mendongak, menatapku sekilas lalu segera buang muka. Aku tahu ia tak ingin aku melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Maka aku mengambil boneka kecil yang tergeletak sendirian di meja nakas dekat tempatnya meringkuk. Menimangnya, hingga baru kusadari itu boneka voodoo! Argh!

"Kupikir setelah Appa pergi... Masih ada Eomma yang mau menemaniku..."

"...tapi ternyata tidak..."

Jonghun menghela nafas panjang. Menggosok hidung mancungnya yang memerah.

"Membesarkan Jongshin seorang diri, menghidupi kami semua sendirian... Ah... Kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja..."

"Jonghun..."

"Aku merasa bersalah... Aku terlalu larut dalam kehilanganku... Meninggalkan segalanya... Melakukan ini semua hanya demi- hah... Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh... Aku berharap dapat bertemu Appa lagi... Tapi..."

"...tapi apa yang terjadi... Ketika aku sadar... Jongshin sudah sebesar itu... Sama kesepiannya denganku, bahkan tak ada yang membimbingnya hingga menjadi seperti itu. Ini salahku! Aku sudah memberi contoh buruk baginya! Aku merasa sangat-!"

"Jonghun-ah..." kusentuh pundaknya perlahan. Memenangkannya. Dan ia pun menghela nafas sekali lagi, mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh..."

"Tidak, Jonghun. Kau tidak bodoh..."

"Andai Appa masih ada ia pasti akan sangat kecewa padaku..." bisiknya pelan. Kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Hey... Itu tidak benar..."

"Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan... Apa yang bisa aku lakukan..." tubuhnya bergetar. Bahunya mulai berguncang pelan. "sementara Jongshin membutuhkanku... Aku belum juga bisa bangkit berdiri..."

"Jonghun-ah..."

"Appa, aku membutuhkanmu..." isakannya meledak. Nafasnya tersengal dan pendek-pendek sementara bahunya berguncang makin kuat.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar rintihan pilunya. Menatap tubuh kekarnya yang kini tampak begitu rapuh. Aura muram terpancar darinya. Menggambarkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam dikuburnya.

Dan aku pun merengkuh bahunya. Mencoba menenangkannya meski aku tak yakin aku bisa melakukannya. Berusaha membagi kekuatan baginya, walau aku tahu aku tak pandai melakukannya. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memeluknya. Merasakan beban yang menggantung di bahunya.

"Aku pikir Choi Jonghun adalah seorang hyung yang tegar dan tabah... Ternyata ia hanyalah bocah kecil yang kesepian..." bisikku lirih.

Cklek...

Suara pintu yang terbuka pelan membuatku mendongak. Mendapati sosok tampan yang lebih muda itu tengah menatap kami dengan matanya yang berkabut.

"Jongshin?"

Mendengar aku menyebut nama adiknya, Jonghun mendongak. Dua kakak beradik itu bertukar pandang. Tanpa suara. Tanpa bicara. Hanya saling tatap dalam bisu. Hingga akhirnya langkah kecil Jongshin berlari menghambur ke arah kami. Menubruk Jonghun, segera memeluknya erat. Dan yang terdengar kemudian hanya tangisannya yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

Jonghun yang terkaget-kaget mengangkat kedua tangannya. Membalas pelukan namdongsaeng satu-satunya. Mendekapnya erat. Samar, bisa kulihat senyuman kelegaan terulas tipis di bibirnya.

Tanpa kata maaf, tanpa pembicaraan yang jauh, tapi aku tahu. Kedua Choi bersaudara telah berdamai.

"Perutku mual! Ah... Roller coaster sudah cukup membuat perutku terkocok-kocok, tapi Noona berbadan gorilla di sebelahku benar-benar membuatku muak! Ugh! Lemaknya bergetar mengerikan sepanjang permainan tadi!" omel Jongshin sambil menggosok-gosok perutnya. Jonghun tertawa-tawa tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya menghabiskan gula-gula kapas.

"Hey! Bicaramu kasar sekali, Jongshin! Siapa yang mengajarimu, ha?!" omelku kesal.

"Siapa lagi?" Jongshin terkekeh geli. Mengerling nakal ke arah hyungnya yang sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk berhigh-five.

"Kalian ini..." aku mengulum senyum. Pura-pura jengah dengan polah mereka berdua.

"Ah, lagipula kalian juga sih yang berduaan terus. Aku jadi melihat hal yang sepatutnya tak aku lihat, kan?"

Jonghun tertawa lagi. Sial. Kenapa mereka berdua jadi kompak begini? Mengerikan. Perjalanan hari ini ke taman hiburan membuatku merasa sedikit aneh. Yah… walaupun ada rasa lega dalam hatiku, tapi tetap saja… aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka berdua rencanakan. Hey, mungkin bergaul bersama dukun seperti Jonghun membuatku sedikit banyak bisa merasakan kejanggalan di dunia ini.

Ah… apa yang aku bicarakan, sih…

"Sudahlah, hyung, aku mau beli es krim disana. Kalau kau bertanya, siapa yang mengajariku untuk memberi waktu kalian untuk berduaan saat ini, tanyakan saja padanya. Dia yang menyuruhku! Bye!"

Eh? Apa maksudnya bocah ini?

Jongshin berlari kecil setelah melambaikan tangannya dan meneriakkan hal yang tidak aku mengerti, "Jonghun hyung, semoga beruntung!"

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Apanya yang apa-apaan?" tanya Jonghun dengan senyum geli yang tertahan.

"Aku curiga! Apa yang kalian rencanakan?!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hehehe."

Baiklah, aku sudah pernah bilang tentang senyumnya yang mempesona? Tapi jika kau melihatnya sekarang ini, aku yakin kau lebih memilih lari terbirit-birit menghindarinya karena ia kini tampak menyeramkan!

"Jonghun! Apanya yang semoga beruntung?!"

"Ah, kau ini tidak sabaran." ujarnya pelan sambil merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana cargonya.

"Hey! Kau mau mem-voodoo ku, ha?! Jangan main-main!" seruku panik saat Jonghun mengeluarkan bonekanya dari dalam sana.

"Tidak! Tunggu sebentar kenapa, sih?" rutuknya kesal. "biarkan aku bersiap-siap."

"Bersiap-siap?"

"Semalam Jongshin mengajariku. Aku harap aku tak terlihat memalukan di hadapan masternya."

Aku hanya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Jonghun mengacungkan boneka mengerikannya ke arahku. Memasang tampang berpikir, seolah mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Lalu...

"Lee Hongki, saranghae..."

Eh?

"Kau bicara suara perut?! Huahahaha!" tawaku meledak seketika mendengar suaranya yang aneh.

"Hongki-ya, saranghamnida..." ulangnya lagi dengan suara yang tak lebih baik dari semula.

"Hahahahahaha! Kau ingin menjadi Ventriloquist?! Menggelikan!"

"YA! Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih? Saranghamnida, Lee Hongki! Saranghamnida!" serunya kesal.

hahahah!

eh? Tunggu... Apa katanya tadi?!

"Mworago?!"

"Ah... Aku tak mau mengatakannya lagi! Menyebalkan!" Jonghun beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

"J-Jonghun-ah!" aku mencoba mengejarnya. Menahan lengannya. "kenapa marah, sih?"

"Kau menyebalkan. Kenapa menertawaiku padahal aku sudah gugup setengah mati!"

Ah? Ternyata dia serius? Ya Tuhan... Bagaimana ini? Hahaha.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"M-Mwo?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu. Dengar?" tegasku lagi, menunjuk boneka voodoo di tangan Jonghun. "kau boneka voodoo mengerikan, aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Aku membencimu."

"Hey..."

"Yang aku suka dia. Boleh aku menyukainya?" tambahku lagi sambil menunjuk Jonghun.

Tentu saja si boneka itu tak menyahut. Tapi dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Jonghun yang tersenyum senang.

"Boleh tidak?! Jawab!" kini aku memasang tampang mengomel pada si voodoo. Gagal. Pipiku memanas, dan apada akhirnya senyumku berakhir padanya. Pada Jonghun.

"Sudah, sudah, sejak dulu kau memang gila bicara dengan boneka. Hahaha!" tawa puas, senang, dan mengejek. Wajah macam apa itu?!

Jonghun memasukkan bonekanya ke saku. Tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila sambil berlalu pergi.

"Apa katamu? Gila?! Kau itu yang gila, cenayang bodoh!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau yang gila! Ya Tuhan! Bicara dengan boneka! Hahaha!"

"Aish... Walau begitu kau tadi menyatakan suka padaku."

"Siapa? Aku? Tidak. Boneka itu yang mengatakannya. Justru kau yang menyatakannya padaku. Hahaha. Sudah kuduga... Mana mungkin kau bisa sabar menghadapi murid menyebalkan macam Jongshin jika kau tidak menaruh hati pada hyungnya? Hahaha."

"Jonghun!"

"Hahaha!"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Oh, ya? Hahaha. Jangan berdusta... Hahaha!"

"Terserah kau saja, kau akan menyesal!" memalukan! Lebih baik aku pergi saja!

Aku berbalik. Mencari Jongshin untuk mengajaknya segera pulang. Tapi-

Grep!

Jonghun menahan tanganku saat aku hendak beranjak pergi. Menatapku dengan matanya yang teduh, dan senyumnya yang lembut. Aku hanya terdiam. Hey! Seharusnya aku sedang marah karena pernyataan cinta ambigu yang gagal barusan! Tapi kenapa-

"Lee Hongki... Jangan pergi dariku..."

"Jonghun-ah?"

"Jangan jauh dariku atau aku akan kesepian lagi..." ujarnya lirih.

Kami bertukar pandang beberapa lama. Ia terus tersenyum lembut dan menatapku penuh harap. Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk pelan. Dan Jonghun pun tersenyum kian lebar.

"Aku ingin... Hubungan ini lebih dari sekedar teman..."

Ah? Aduh! Jantungku!

Hey, aku tidak sepanik ini tadi... Tapi kenapa sekarang segalanya seolah menjadi begitu mendebarkan?

"Kita jodohkan boneka kita dan jadilah kita pasangan besan yang rukun! YIHAAAA!"

"Apaaa?!"

"Hahaha! Boneka Ventriloquis dan boneka voodoo milik seorang Exorcist… pasangan yang serasi, ya?"

"Kau gila, ya?!"

Aigoo~ kenapa tidak kami saja yang berpasangan? Ventixorcist, pasangan Ventriloquist dan Exorcist… Bukankah itu bagus?

Ups!

**end.**

FTISLAND FACTS:

"Jump Up" adalah single FTISLAND pertama semenjak Song Seunghyun bergabung dengan mereka. "Bad Women" merupakan lagu andalan dalam album ini.

Song Seunghyun mengikuti program reality show "Magnae Rebellion" bersama Mir, Sorry J, Jinwoo, dll.

Lagu FTISLAND "I Believe Myself" menggambarkan perasaan FTISLAND dan perjuangan mereka setelah kepergian Oh Wonbin.


End file.
